


Meet-Cute

by OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, First thoughts, Havolina, Jean Havoc - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Rebecca Catalina - Freeform, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:44:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor/pseuds/OnceAndAlwaysEnglishMajor
Summary: Soulmate AU featuring Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina. Kind of total crack.





	

Based on the AU idea that your first thoughts when you meet your soulmate appear on the other person’s skin.

     Jean Havoc liked girls. He liked girls a lot. And what he wanted most in life was to meet his soulmate. He glanced wistfully at his still blank wrist. Someday, his soulmate’s first thoughts on seeing him would write themselves across the blank skin. Havoc glanced around the bar, his eyes landing on a woman with beautiful dark curly hair. She turned slightly and… _Whoa, what a rack!_ Havoc thought. _Wait, what if she’s my soulmate? That can’t be my first thought! I take it back!_ Jean thought frantically.

 

            Rebecca Catalina just wanted a fun evening out on the town. But Hawkeye had bailed on her _again,_ and now she was left to drink alone, and more importantly, fend off the weirdos who wanted to hit on her. Was a decent man really so much to ask for? Rebecca took another sip of her drink, turning slightly to survey her prospects. Her wrist suddenly tingled and grew hot. Rebecca’s eyes widened in shock as angular writing started to form on her wrist, revealing her soulmate’s first thoughts upon seeing her. She clenched her teeth as the words “Whoa, what a rack!” became clear. Seriously? This is what she got? Then a few more lines appeared. “Wait, what is she’s my soulmate? That can’t be my first thought! I take it back!” Well, maybe the guy wasn’t totally shallow, then. Where was Riza when you needed her? Now Rebecca had to try and find her soulmate in a crowded bar without her wingman. Because even if she was skeptical about his first thoughts, she _would_ find him. Also, the writing on her wrist wouldn’t fade until they met. And she didn’t really want to wear a commentary on her cleavage for any longer than she had to. Now, what was the best way to tackle this problem? She didn’t know much about her soulmate, other than that he was apparently a boobs man. A small smiled curled on her lips. Maybe she could use that to her advantage. She shifted on her bar stool, arranging herself so that she could watch the room, one arm resting casually on the bar, her chest displayed to its best advantage by her studied casual posture. If her soulmate checked out her assets once, he might do it again. Rebecca knew that trying to find her soulmate based on men checking her out was a long shot, but it was the best she had at the moment. It was that or show her wrist to every man in the bar and ask if those thoughts belonged to him. She heaved a small sigh. She scanned the bar again, looking for likely candidates. Her eyes lingered on a sharply dressed man with shaggy blonde hair and an unlit cigarette dangling from his mouth at the pool table. He leaned over to take his shot, and Rebecca’s eyebrows raised in appreciation. _Nice ass **and** a pretty face. Could I be that lucky?_ she wondered.

 

            Jean lined a perfect shot… and missed it completely when his wrist tingled and grew hot.

            “Hey, man, what happened?” Breda asked.

            “It’s happening,” Havoc said reverently, staring at his wrist in fascination as loopy script appeared. Breda, staring over his shoulder, burst out laughing.

            “A nice ass and a pretty face!” he exclaimed loudly. “Havoc, looks like your soulmate sees things about like you do!” Havoc turned faintly red, which only made Breda laugh harder.

 

            Rebecca’s head snapped up, eyes going wide with shock when she heard the stocky red head read her thoughts read her thoughts off the wrist of the man she had just been admiring. Her face flushed red, and Rebecca took a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut. She knew they were soulmates, and the man obviously didn’t yet, though he was looking around the bar hopefully. That meant that Rebecca would have to make the first move. He will make this up to me, Rebecca thought determinedly. A quick stop in the powder room to make sure she looked her absolute best, and Rebecca Catalina was ready to meet her soul mate. Walking confidently up to the attractive blonde, Rebecca tapped him on the shoulder. Havoc turned, bright blue eyes tracing her head to toe before he met her eyes. Rebecca held out her wrist for him to see.

            “Do these belong to you?” she asked in her best flirtatious tone. Havoc’s eyes dropped to her wrist, and his whole countenance lit up.

            “Yes! Uh, sorry about that,” he stammered a little, even as the words started to fade from their wrists. With a meaningful look at his wrist, Rebecca said,

            “I suppose I can forgive you _this_ time.” She glanced up at Havoc saucily. If the man’s grin got any wider it might stretch right off his face. Breda nudged him in the back, and that was enough to make Havoc remember his manners.

            “Jean Havoc, at your service,” he introduced himself.

            “Rebecca Catalina,” she responded, trying desperately to keep her grin from being just as ridiculous as Havoc’s.

            “Well, Rebecca Catalina, what do you say we blow this joint and get to know each other a little better.”

            “Jean Havoc, I think that is a fantastic idea.”  


End file.
